IT IS NOT ME
by KYUON CHAN
Summary: Minhyun dituduh membunuh Appanya 8 tahun yg lalu. Padahal Minhyun sendiri tidak membunuhnya. Hidupnya penuh bullyan dari keluarga dan lingkungannya. Siapakah pembunuh sebenarnya?
1. Chapter 1

Judul : IT IS NOT ME

Author : ParkDaehyun18_24

Lenght : 1 of 2 shoots

Genre : Friendship/hurt/comfort

Rating : T

Desclaimer : All member Nu'est milik Tuhan dan untuk Daehyun dan yg lain OC dari AUTHOR

Maaf bila terjadi banyak typo (_ _) maaf bila membingungkan (_ _) dan maaf bila aneh (_ _)

Summary : Minhyun dituduh membunuh Appanya 8 tahun yg lalu. Padahal Minhyun sendiri tidak membunuhnya. Hidupnya penuh bullyan dari keluarga dan lingkungannya.

*CHAPTER1*

#MINHYUN POV#

Hari itu musim panas yang amat sangat panas. Aku memaksa appa untuk pergi ke pantai. Dengan merayu rayunya akhirnya appa mau mengikuti keinginanku. Kami kepantai untuk surfing, ak meminta appa untuk mengajariku. Appaku adalah seorang surfer yg hebat di kota. Mangkannya suatu hari nanti ak ingin menjadi seperti appa, bisa memenangkan beberapa penghargaan. Sebenarnya hari ini akan menjadi hari yang sangat menyenangkan bagi kami berdua tapi, kenyataannya sebaliknya. Dan ini merubah hidupku total.

"Minhyun ini ayah beri uang. Belilah es krim di toko sebelah sana" perintah appa

"ne ne appa ^^" aku segera berlari dan meninggalkan appa dengan papan surfnya

Pada saat aku kembali ke pantai, aku hanya bisa diam, dan bingung. Appa tak ada dimana mana. Setelah itu mataku tertuju pada tubuh yang mengambang di air, tubuh itu membawa papan surf yang sama dengan appa punya.

"appa!" teriakku sembari membuang es krim yang aku beli dan berlari manuju bibir pantai. Tubuh itu semakin mendekatiku terkena ombak.

Aku memegang pipi tubuh yang dingin dan pucat, tak terasa air mataku jatuh di pipiku yang merah terkena panas matahari.

"appa! Appa bangun appa, appa kau tidak matikan?! Appa janji, appa mau membelajariku bermain surfing. Appa bangun!" teriakku sembari mengguncang tubuh appa yang telahh pucat.

Dalam hati aku tak percaya appa pergi dengan cara seperti ini. Appa adalah surfer yang hebat.

"appa!" aku terbangun dari mimpi buruk itu. Ku membuka mata lebar lebar, dan cahaya mentari menyilaukan mataku.

"aisshhh! Kenapa mimpi itu datang lagi?!" ku hapus air mata yang ada di pipi dan beranjak pergi kamar mandi untuk menggosok gigiku

"kejadian it sudah 8 tahun yg lalu, tapi knp tidak mau hilang!"

#MINHYUN POV END#

#AUTHOR POV#

Nama namja ini adalah Minhyun. Umurnya 17 tahun, dia duduk dibangku SMA. Dia tinggal bersama ibunya dan Aron hyungnya. Hidupnya sangat sederhana dan menyenangkan saat Appanya masih berada di sisinya.

Bulan ini adalah musim panas, dimana musim yang paling dibenci oleh Minhyun, karena pada musim inilah semua kehidupannya berubah total.

Minhyun menuruni tangga untuk sampai di ruang makan. Suasananya sangat sepi dan tenang, tapi ketenangan itu buyar, ketika Aron memulai berbicara.

"Hai pembunuh! Kukira kau sudah mati dikamar sana. Seharusnya kau mati saja!"

Minhyun hanya diam, karena dia tahu kalau dia menjawabnya itu akan menambah daftar panjang catatan kesedihannya

"Minhyun…. Nanti pulang sekolah pergilah ke pantai dan tebarkan bunga ini ke laut" sekantung plastik bunga matahari diberikan oleh Umma Minhyun

"ta…tapi umma a…aku takut. Ibu taukan aku takut dengan pantai" bata minhyun . semenjak itu memang Minhyun sempat mengalami depresi berat, dan sebagian ingatannya hilang, yang ia ingat hanya kejadian yang menimpa Appanya itupun belum semuanya

"dengan pantai saja kau takut. Tapi kenapa membunuh orgtuamu sendiri kau tidak takut ha?!" teriak Aron sembari mendorong dan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Minhyun menunduk

"sudah kau sana cepat berangkat ke sekolah" lembut umma minhyun walau tak ada senyum hangat di bibirnya

"ne umma. Aku berangkat"

Hidupnya di rumah dan di lingkungan rumahnya tidak jauh beda menyiksanya. Mereka sama dengan Aron menuduh Minhyun sebagai penyebab kematian ayahnya. Apalagi disekolah, Minhyun dibully dengan murid murid disana, teman sekelasnyapun juga.

Disekolah murid murid semua sedang bersendagurau satu sama lain, dan melihat kearah Minhyun dengan wajah sinis.

"hai Minhyun temanku….. pembunuh Appanya sendiri. Ternyata masih punya muka untuk tetap sekolah y?" hina JR teman sekelas Minhyun

"pembunuh itu g usah sekolah, jadi aja pembunuh bayaran ssana enakkan dapet duit" tambah Ren

"biarkan aku lewat" Minhyun menatap mereka berdua dengan sinis

"ohh mau lewat y. bilang dong dari tadi, aku bantu kok " JR menarik baju Minhyun dengan kasar hingga Minhyun terjatuh dilantai

JR, REN dan murid lainnya tertawa, tak punya rasa kasihan sedikit pun. Minhyun pun berdiri, membersihkan bajunya dan segera pergi dari sana. Minhyun berjalan memasuki kelas dan duduk dibangkunya. Ia melipat tangannya dan mejatuhkan kepalanya di tangannya. Yang ia rasakan kini hanya rasa jengkel, tapi dia tidak bisa meluapkannya.

Bell pun berbunyi, semua murid duduk rapi di bangku masing masing, Minhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan mengeluarkan buku pelajara matematika.

Semua murid termasuk Minhyun bingung dan bertanya-tanya. Siapakah wanita yang sedang bersama TaeNa seongsaengnim. Wanita itu melihat kearah Minhyun dalam seakan dia mengenal sosok Minhyun dengan jelas tapi Minhyun tidak menyadarinya.

"selamat pagi semuanya, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru dari kota sebelah kita. Dia akan memperkenalkan diri jadi tolong perhatiannya" ujarr TaeNa Seonsaengnim

"selamat pagi. Kang Daehyun " wanita ini mempunya rambut hitam kelam bergemlombang dan mempunyai senyum yang hangat

"silahkaan duduk di tempat sebelah Minhyun"

"ahh.. Ne Seongsaengnim"

Yeoja ini mendekati Minhyun dengan senyum hangatnya

"kau tidak keberatankan aku duduk disini?" tanyanya dengan wajah berbinar binar

"ah.. ani..silahkan" minhyun mempersilahkan

Belum genap satu menit Minhyun berhenti bicara, teman sekelasnya berteriak

"hati hati daehyun-ssi dia itu pembunuh!"

Daehyun menatap wajah minhyun dalam, dan lagi lagi dia tersenyum

"aku tau kok. Gwenchana"

Minhyun tersentak kaget melihat ekspresi teman sebangkunya ini. Sepertinya yeoja ini benar benar ingin berteman dengan namja yang dicam menjadi seorang pembunuh.

"nanti pulang bersama ya minhyun ?" tmbah Daehyun

"n…ne"

Daehyun adalah yeoja dari keluarga kaya, dan appanya baru meninggal sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu. Dia pindah kesini karena ini adalah amanat yang diberikan pada Appany padanya. Appanya pun juga seorang atlit surf satu angkatan dengan appa dari Minhyun, mungkin saja mereka berteman.

Jam pulang pun tiba. Minhyun membereskan semua bukunya dan jangan lupa dengan sebungkus bunga matahari. Saat dia hendak pergi, tangannya di tarik lembut dengan seorang wanita mata biru itu.

"kau berjanji pulang bersama dengan ku Minhyun-ssi ^^"

"ta..tapi aku hrus pergi ke pantai dulu, daripada kau nanti pulang kesorean kau pulang saja dulu"

"aku juga ingin ke pantai melihat orang surfing disana ^^"

"ahh nde"

Dari 8 tahun terakhir Minhyun tak pernah terlihat pulang bersama dengan teman sekelasnya. Jadi, mungkin terlihat amat sangat aneh.

"ini bonceng aku naik sepeda" Daehyun memberikan sepeda warna pink kepada Minhyun. Minhyun hanya mengeluarkan wajah cengoh.

"sepeda?"

"ne? wae?. Jangan bilang kau tak bisa naik sepeda"

"ak tdak blg tapi kau tau sendiri ._."

"=='' hah y sudah gpapa sini aku yg bonceng"

"mian ._."

Mereka tertawa bersama di perjalanan, hembusan angin itu sejenak melupakan Minhyun dengan masa lalu. Bentangan laut yang luas menambah ketenangan dalam hatinya. Dia membentangkan tangannya dan menutup matanya merasakan angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai ditujuan.

"sampai…sampai.." daehyun memberhentikan sepedanya dan turun dari sana

"ahh…ne" minhyun pun juga begitu, dia melihat pantai dengan tatapan nanar.

"huaaaaaaa pantaii indahnya!" Daehyun berlari dan berteriakk. Minhyun hanya membatu disana, dia belum siap kembali kemari setelah 8 tahun lamanya.

Sedikit demi sedikit Minhyun memberanikan dirinya untuk mendekati bibir pantai. Detak jantungnya berdegup cepat, keringat dingin di seluruh tubuhnya, kakinya bergemetar dan akhirnya dia terduduk.

"aku tak bisa!" dia menutup telinganya, bayangan tubuh appanya yang mengambang dan suara ombak itu sedang menari-nari didepannya. Dia menutup matanya rapat rapat. Daehyun menghampiri Minhyun dan menepuk bahunya

"gwenchanayo?"

"aku tak bisa!" minhyun berlari pergi dari pantai dan sampainya dia di sebuah bukit karang, disana dia bisa melihat luasnya laut.

Daehyun menghampirinya dari belakang dan menepuk pundak Minhyun

"gwenchanayo?"

Minhyun hanya diam dan menyebarkan seluruh bunga yang dipegangnya.

"apa kau tak ingin bercerita denganku?" tmbah Daehyun. Minhyun membalikkan badannya dan menatap Daehyun

"kenapa kau mau menjadi temanku, padahal kau tau ak seorg pembunuh?"

"aku tahu kau bukan pembunuh, itu hanya kesalahpahaman saja. Dan kau itu anak yang baik " Daehyun mengeluarkan senyum hangatnya

"dari mana kau tahu kalau aku tdak membunuh dan aku anak yang baik, kita kan baru bertemu?!"

"nanti kau pasti tahu"

Minhyun bingung dengan ucapan Daehyun, ucapan Daehyun seakan dia tahu semua yang terjadi 8 tahun yang lalu.

Matahari sudah mulai turun, mereka berdua pulang dengan menitih sepedah. Dijalan mereka saling bercanda gurau, dan Minhyun tersenyum. Ini hal yang sangat langka. Dan mungkin ini menjadi awal yang baik. Mereka terpisa dipersimpangan dan kembali kerumah masing masing

#AUTHOR POV END#

#DAEHYUN POV#

Rumahku terasa sepi setelah kepergian Ayah dan dirumah hanya ada aku,Umma dan Baekho oppa, Ayah pergi dengan penyesalan yang sangat mendalam. Dan aku disuruhnya untuk menghilangkan penyesalan itu, dengan menyatakan sebuah kebenaran yang terjadi.

"umma! Aku pulang"

"selama datang, ayo masuk bersihkan badanmu dank au ditunggu oleh paman diruang tamu. Cepat!" perintah ummaku yang sedang membawa nampan ke ruang tamu

"ne ne umma" aku segera melakukan perintah ibu. Beberapa menit kemudian ak kembali dan menuju ruang tamu dimana Ahjussi telah menunggu

"maaf ahjussi menunggu lama"

"tidak apa apa" ahjussi adalah adik dari Appaku, mereka berdua kembar.

"ada apa ahjussi mencariku?"

"ahjussi hanya bertanya tentang anak itu. Apa kau sudah bertemu dengannya?"

"ahh dia aku satu bangku dengannya."

"bagaimana anak itu? Apakah baik baik saja?"

"y keadaanya baik baik saja, hanya saja dia dibully oleh lingkungan sekitar"

"kita harus secepatnya memberitahunya"

"jangan terburu buru, tunggu waktu yang pas untuk itu"

"baiklah, kalau begitu ahjussi pamit pulang dulu"

"ahh ne ^^"

"pamitkan pada ibu"

Ahjussi segera pergi dari ruangan itu, agar tak ketahuan oleh ibu. Ini hanya rahasiaku dengan Ahjussi saja.

"heh daehyun?, ada apa ahjussi kemari? Kasih kita uang jajan y?" Baekho oppa Mata duitan

" -_- uang lagi uang lagi, dasar kau ini beruang"

"yeee! Lalu knp ahjussi kemari?"

"itu bukan urusanmu? #mehrong"

"dasar yeodongsaeng -_- g tau untung"

#DAEHYUN POV END#

#MINHYUN POV#

Suasana diruma sangat sepi. Umma bekerja dan Hyung belum plg dari kuliahnya. Ha~h biasanya kalau aku pulang Appa selalu menyambutku dan memberiku sebungkkus permen kesukaanku. Ternyata sekarang hanya menjadi kenangan belaka.

Aku segera membersihkan tubuhku dan kembali turun untuk memasak. Karena mungkin ibu akan lembur hari ini

"masak apa y -_-, knp kosong begini?" aku membuka kulkas dan mendapat beberaapa bahan untuk diolah.

"aku pulang" suara seseorang namja di depan, derap kakinya melangkah kearah dapur

"selamat datang"

"umma mana?" Tanya Aron hyung. Tumben sekali dia bertanya denganku

"belum plg"

"kau masak jangan banyak banyak, cukup untuk dirimu saja. Aku tak mau makan, makanan dari seorang pembunuh"

"tapikan hyung umma plg larut malam, nanti hyung masuk angin"

"kau peduli dengan ku? Kasihan denganku? Tapi kau membunuh Appa. Kau tak peduli dengan Appa kandungmu sendiri Minhyun!" aron hyung ingin beranjak pergi tapi tangannya aku tarik keras

"hyung sungguh, aku tak membunuh Appa! Percayalah!"

"hah! Untuk apa percaya padamu. Aku tahu kau membenci Appa krn appa lebih menyayangiku, dan appa yang membelajariku surfing lebih dulu daripada kau, kau IRIkan?" Aron hyung melepaskan paksa tangan ku da pergi dari dapur. Aku tak bisa mencegahnya lagi, percuma.

"memang ak sempat merasa benci pada Appa tapi…aku tak mungkin melakukan it" aku menundukkan kepala dan berjalan untuk melanjutkan aktivitasku. Walaupun Hyung bilang dia tak mau memakannya, tapi tetap ku masakkan untuknya

#MINHYUN POV END#

TO BE CONTINUE~~~~~

Ap yg bakal terjadi selanjutnya? Siapa pembunuh Appanya Minhyun? Silahkan baca di Chapter 2 ^^

AYO DIREVIEW YA ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Judul : IT IS NOT ME

Author : ParkDaehyun18_24

Lenght : 2 of 2 shoots

Genre : Friendship/hurt/comfort

Rating : T

Desclaimer : All member Nu'est milik Tuhan dan untuk Daehyun dan yg lain OC dari AUTHOR

Maaf bila terjadi banyak typo (_ _) maaf bila membingungkan (_ _) dan maaf bila aneh (_ _)

Summary : Minhyun dituduh membunuh Appanya 8 tahun yg lalu. Padahal Minhyun sendiri tidak membunuhnya. Hidupnya penuh bullyan dari keluarga dan lingkungannya.

*CHAPTER2*

#AUTHOR POV#

Keesokan harinya, seperti biasa Minhyun mempersiapkan segalanya untuk dia sekolah. Musim panas ini terasa sangat panas, tapi untuk Minhyun tidak. Ada yang membuat dia dingin, yang membuat ia dingin adalah Daehyun teman barunya.

"Minhyun cepat turun!" teriak umma minhyun yang terlihat sedang mempersiapkan bekal Minhyun

Dengan segera Minhyun turun

"umma…dimana masakan ku kemarin, kalau tidak dimakan sini aku bawa saja"

"ahh sup kemarin ya? Dimakan oleh Aron. Katanya sih enak, tapi dia menyuruh umma untuk tdak memberitahumu"

"tapi kenapa ibu memberitahuku? ==''"

"karena kau bertanya, sudah cepat berangkat sana, sudah mau telat nih"

Dengan segera Minhyun berlari keluar rumah. Dia melihat keatas, dia memperhatikan awan awan yang berjalan dengan anggun. Tanpa sadar dia didorong oleh kedua teman sekelasnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Jr dan Ren

"ehhh? Ada org y? maaf y g kelihatan soalnya" jr memulainya

"mata kami tidak kuat kalau bisa melihat seorang pembunuh, jadi ketabrak dehh" tambah ren

Minhyun segera berdiri, dia tak ingin membalasnya karena itu dpat terjadi sebuah masalah yang besar. Karena pasti Minhyun yang akan disalahkan, sama sekali tidak ada yang membela Minhyun.

"hei kalian!" teriak lantang seorang yeoja dengan membawa sebuah batu ditangannya

Jr dan Ren membalikkan badannya. Dan melihat Daehyun berdiri dan mengeluarka deathglare

"kau pergi atau kau mau aku pukuli ha?!" tambah volume Daehyun

"sial ayo kita pergi ren" mereka akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Minhyun

"gwenchanayo?" Tanya daehyun dan lagi lagi mengeluarkan senyum hangatnya

Minhyun hanya mengangguk dan akhirny mereka melanjutkan perjalanan. Mereka selalu bersenda guaru, tidak dijalan disekolah, tapi didalam kelaspun mereka berguarau bersama. Sampai akhirnya mereka dihukum untuk berdiri dikoridor depan kelas

"hhahahahaha tadi lucu y? baru kali ini aku dihukum seperti ini. Hahahahaha" tawa Minhyun. Daehyun yang melihatnya pun ikut tertawa, krn baru saat ini Daehyun melihat Minhyun tertawa selepas ini

"ah.. Minhyun, plg sekolah nanti kau ada acara tidak?"

"ani. Wae?

"kau mau aku ajak kerumahku?. Aku ingin kau berkenalan dengan Oppaku"

"iya iya aku mau"

Hidup Minhyun menjadi lebih berwarna setelah Daehyun datang, tapi kemungkinan Daehyun juga yang akan membuat Minhyun membenci Daehyun

bell tanda istirahat pun berbunyi, akhirnya Minhyun dan Daehyun bisa duduk dengan tenang sambil memakan bekalnya masing masing.

"aahh siall . bekal ku ketinggalan!" teriak REN dengan suara melengkingnya

"knp bisa ketinggalan sihh? -_-" Tanya Jr

"ai g tau, sini aku minta punyamu"

"no no no, cari sendiri sana"

Minhyun yang mendengarnya pun langsung berdiri dan memberikan Bekalnya pada Ren

" Ini makanlah, y walaupun hanya berkurang sosis saja tapi yg lainnya belum ku sentuh kok"

"aku tak ingin memakan makanan dari pembunuh"

"kau ingin kelaparannya y? y sudah" Minhyun hendak duduk tapi Ren dengan cepat menghapirinya

"aisshh iya ya, terima kasih y ^^" Ren mengeluarkan senyum ikhlasnya ke Minhyun. Minhyun membalas senyum Ren

"knp kau memberikan bekalmu? Diakan anak yg jahat padamu?" Tanya daehyun sambil mendeathglare Ren disebrang sana

"kata Appa jangan Membalas sebuah kejahatan dengan kejahatan balaslah dengan kebaikan" Minhyun tersenyum lepas, dan membuat Daehyun menghapus emosinya.

Jam pulang sekolah pun tiba. Sesuai rencana Minhyun mengunjungi rumah Daehyun.

"aku pulang, Umma ada temanku loo" teriak Daehyun sambil menggandeng Minhyun masuk ke dalam rumah.

"selamat datang..Minhyun ?"

"ne wae?"

"minhyun anak dari Tuan Hwang kan?"

"n..ne knp Ahjumma bisa mengenal Appaku?" Tanya Minhyun kaget

"ahh…Suamiku adalah teman seprofesi dengan Appamu, jadi pasti lah ahjumma kenal, kan mereka bersahabat"

"ohh..maaf menganggu" Minhyun membungkukkan badannya

Ini adalah satu satunya tetangga yang mau menerimanya masuk kerumah. Daehyun menyuruh Minhyu untuk duduk diruang tamu dan Daehyun mengambilkan makanan

"silahkan ini makanan dan minumannya" Daehyun kembali dan menggandeng seorang laki laki, tinggi besar.

"ahh terima kasih"

"ahh ini oppaku baekho"

"salam kenal"

Baekho hyung tersenyum pada Minhyun dengan hangat, senyumnya sama seperti Daehyun. Daehyun meninggalkan Minhyun dan Baekho diruang tamu. Minhyun dann Baekho saling diam satu sama lain. Mata M inhyun melihat sekeliling, dan dia menemukan Satu photo dimana ada seseorg yg dia kenal

" Laki-laki itu siapa?" Tanya Minhyun menunjuk kearah sebuah photo

"itu Appa kami". Minhyun berdiri dan menghampiri photo namja berbadan tegap membawa papan surf. Dia merasa tidak asing. Dia berfikir berfikir dan…..

#AUTHOR POV END#

#MINHYUN POV#

*FLASHBACK*

"Appa ayo ajarin aku main surfing. Aron hyung saja appa ajarin ." rengekkul pada appa

"iya iya sayang tunggulah kau tinggi sedikit lgi y". datanglah seorang Namja yg datang menghampiri Appa . Dia Teman Appa.

"Minhyun ini ayah beri uang. Belilah es krim di toko sebelah sana" perintah appa

"ne ne appa ^^" aku segera berlari dan meninggalkan appa dengan papan surfnya

Aku berlari dan membeli sebungkus es krim. Saat hendak kembali aku melihat teman Appa sedang berbincang bincang dengan seseorg Namja yg tinggi.

Namja berbadan tinggi itu berkata "Hwang TaeHyun sudah ak musnahkan, jadi kau bisa menjadi juara untuk tahun ini."

"lalu bagaimana dengan anaknya?, pasti dia akan merasa kesepian." Jawab teman Appa

"sudahlahh, tak usah kau fikirkan yang penting kau menjadi pemenang untuk musim panas kali ini"

Setelahh mendengarnya aku pun tercengan, Hwang TaeHyun itu adalah Appaku, musnahkan berarti dihilangkan berarti….. . Aku berlari kembali ke pantai dan melihat jasad Appa yang sudah mengambang.

"APPAA!"

*FLASHBACK END*

Aku terbangun dari mimpi buruk itu

"di..dimana aku?"

"Dikamarku Minhyunie…." Suara seorang yeoja yang lembut Daehyun "kau pingsan tadi" tambahnya sembari memberiku segelas air minum.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya" suara namja ini sangat aku kenal, aku melihat kea rah dimana Namja itu berada dan..

"kau?! Kenapa kau disini?!" teriakku spontan karena namja ini lahh yang telah menghabisi nyawa Ayahku

"dia kan Ahjussiku Minhyun-ssi" jawab Daehyun

"mwo?!. Selama ini ternyata aku berteman dengan keluarga yang telah membunuh Appaku?!"

"apa maksudmu?" Baekho hyung geram saat aku mengatakan itu, dia langsung meraih kerahku dan menatapku tajam.

"Appaku dibunuh olehnya karena tuan Kang ingin menang dalam perlombaan musim panas lalu. Betapa biadapnya kalian semua!"

"Mi..mianhae Minhyun-ssi ka..mi benar benar tidak tahu tentang ini sebelumnya" jawab Umma Daehyun dengan air Mata yg deras di pipinya.

"sebenarnya aku ingin member surat ini padamu, ini dari Appaku, dia menyesal dia meminta Maaf kepadamu" Daehyun memberiku secarik amplop. Tapi tak kuterima aku sobek dan aku buang diwajahnya. Kali ini aku bukan Minhyun yang baik, hanya ada dendam didiriku saat ini.

Aku berdiri dan menatap tuan Kang SeoMin Ahjussi Daehyun dengan tajam "kau!" kupukul wajahnya dan aku segera berlari pulang

Sesampainya dirumah, aku langsung menemui ummaku, ummaku hari ini plang lebih cepat. Aku menceritakan semuanya tak ada yang terlewatkan. Ummaku menangis dan memelukku dengan erat.

#MINHYUN POV END#

#DAEHYUN POV#

Aku tak tau harus bagaimana lagi.. aku bingung… dia membenci keluargaku… dia dendam..

"Daehyun jelaskan semuanya padaku dan pada umma?" Baekho oppa menepuk pundakku sembari mengahapus air mataku.

"jangan Tanya padaku tanyalah pada Ahjussi"

"dulu Kang SeoGi ingin sekali memenagkan perlombaan musim panas , tapi dia selalu mendapat juara kedua karena Hwang selalu meraih Juara 1. Dia sangat geram, yang ada dibenaknya adalah membunuhnya, dia menyuruhku untuk membunuhnya. Karena dia adalahh kakakku aku harus menurutinya, kami meyusun rencana dan membunuhnya" jelas Ahjussiku

"kau harus mendatangi rumahnya dan meminta maaf, segeralah menyerahkan diri ke polisi" perintah oppaku yg terlihat sangat geram dan marah terhadap ahjussi dan Appa

Ahjussi hanya mengangguk, aku tahu Ahjussi sangat menyesal, apalagi Appa. Apa Minhyun mau memaafkan keluarga kami?

#DAEHYUN POV END#

#AUTHOR POV#

Suasana dirumah Minhyun kali ini terlihat berbeda, ibunya tersenyum melihat Minhyun yg sedang memasak didapur, Aron yang dulunya benci terhada Minhyun, sekarang berubah menjadi sayang terhadap Minhyun. Mereka percaya apa yang dikatakan Minhyun. Hidup Minhyun sepertinya akan menjadi sangat Bahagia saat ini.

Minhyun telah mengingat segalanya, masa kecilnya yg indah bersama Appanya.

Keesokan harinya keluarga Daehyun dan sekelompok Polisi datang mendatangi rumah Minhyun. Mereka saling menjelaskan satu sama lain dan meminta maaf.

"kami segenap keluarga sangat menyesal dengan terjadinya peristiwa ini, kami mohon maaff, tolong maafkan keluarga kami" mohon Umma Daehyun diahadapan Umma Minhyun

"yang tersiksa akan kejadian ini bukan lah saya nyonya, melainkan anak saya Minhyun, minta maaflahh kau pada anakku" jawab umma Minhyun

Tapi Minhyun tak bergeming dari tempat duduknya. Dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari keluarga Daehyun. Keluarga Daehyun pun mengerti lalu meninggalkan rumah Minhyun segera.

Ternyata kabar ini cepat sekali tersebar. JR dan REN temannya disekolah yg selalu mengoloknya datang kerumah

"minhyuniee! Mianhae mianhae mianhae!" teriak mereka sambil berlutut didepan Minhyun. Minhyun hanya bersweatdrop ==''

"iya iya.. -_- sudah bangun bangun"

"huaaaaaaaaaaa gomawoo my plend pholepel" kata ren dengan Alaynya

"dengan telah dimaafkannya kami berdua kami minta traktir, ayo traktir kami es krim!" tambah jr dengan semangat

"mwoo?! Seharusnya kalian yg menraktirku dasar!"

"ayollaahh!" Minhyun dipaksa keluar rumah oleh 2 org temanya itu.

Di perjlanan pulang setlah mentraktir kedua temannya itu untuk makan es krim Minhyun bertemu dengan Daehyun

Minhyun berhenti dan menatap nanar Daehyun

"Minhyun-ssi kau benci padaku y?"

Minhyun diam dan menatap kelangit senja

"kalau kau masih marah,,,bunuhlahh aku sekarang juga. Supaya dendammu hilang?" mata Daehyun mulai menitikkan air asin (?)

Minhyun mengacak rambut Daehyun dan tersenyum.

"kita lihat saja nanti daehyunie" Minhyun berjalan pergi melewati Daehyun dan menghilang.

END


End file.
